You've changed
by princessofnothingxx
Summary: Tears had instantly sprung to her eyes, as she touched her cheek, her mouth opened slightly in shock. Looking at him, Sasuke felt a strong emotion well up inside him as silent tears began to fall from her eyes. COMPLETE


Edit: I did it up a bit and am hoping it makes even just a little bit more sense. If it doesn't tell me and I'll try and fix it!

Anyway, his one is kind of random... and well also pretty bad. But anyway, let me know if it made you 'feel' anything... Be it pain, confusion, or even annoyance that you wasted X number of minutes of your life reading this...

Yes... Well please enjoy!

* * *

You've changed

Hinata stood alone and watched as her husband walked into the distance, not once looking back at her. Not once saying goodbye. She sometimes wondered if he cared at all for her, she sometimes thought about their life together, or lack of it she found herself correcting.

The wind was cold and buffeted against her frail body, its low moaning caressing her with its foreboding song. But she did not mind, she found comfort in the wind's loneliness; she felt warmth in its cold touch. Hinata knew that, as odd as it may sound, at that moment in time, the wind was her friend, her lover and her life.

Letting out a sad smile, she turned around and began the short walk back to 'their' home. But to both Sasuke and Hinata, it was not a home. It was a place of torture, of pain, of hurt. Hinata felt the ache in her heart of knowing she must return to that house, return and wait for her husband to leave his lover and come back to her.

And she knew that when he would arrive home he would ignore her and that he would hate her. Hate her for taking away his only chance of happiness with the only person he ever loved. And they would stay in that house together both of them hating, both of them hurting and each of them wishing that the other was someone else.

Touching her pale cheek with her hand, she felt where her fresh tears still clung and she sighed deeply to herself, her heart was broken.

Just before he reached a corner, Sasuke glanced back for a moment, watching as his wife walked away before continuing towards his own destination, a grim expression set on his face.

He knew how much he hurt her and, despite his uncaring expression and disregarding manner, it bothered him slightly that a woman he called his wife was so unhappy due to him. It was not the way he had planned his life to be. He had never wanted to be married to someone he did not know and dishonouring his name through an affair with someone else. No matter how much he happened to love that person.

They both knew where he was going and, regardless to whether it was right or wrong, he was going there anyway. He could not stop himself, he needed her so much and he loved her with all of his heart, he would not let her down. Besides, for a small short only, he would be truly happy.

Hinata sighed once more and only wished she could do the same.

* * *

Hinata sat in her lonely house, a picture of their wedding day held in her small hands as she looked at the fake smile plastered on her own face and the uncaring gaze held upon her husband's as they looked into the camera.

Narrowing her eyes, she threw the picture at the wall with as much force as she could muster. Watching as the glass shattered into a thousand small fragments, she smiled; it reminded her of her own life. Full of fake smiles and broken fragments of pain.

She remembered the day her father had told her she would wed the Last Uchiha.

_"Hinata," Her father called, as he stood facing her, his face impassive. Bowing, Hinata glanced at her father timidly, her pale face fixed nervously on his own._

_"H... Hai?" She had meekly replied, her eyes now gazing at her own feet._

_"An ancient agreement," he had spoken, causing Hinata to look up in confusion. "Was once agreed between this clan and the long deceased Uchiha. We each promised an heir for an heir. As their eldest son, Itachi..." The Hyuga head spoke with venom. "Is _**unable**_ to wed, it has been decided that you are engaged to the youngest Uchiha, Sasuke."_

_Hinata felt her face whiten further and her breath stop as she heard her father's condemning words. Taking deep breaths she had only wished her father had been joking._

_"Do not let this family down," he had ordered before leaving the young girl to her frantic thoughts. Hinata had slumped to the floor, any dreams of being with Naruto shattered. She thought of everything her father had told her, of all the things she had ever told herself. With these thoughts in her mind, she did what she had to do. _

_She had wept._

'So much for not letting the family down,' Hinata thought, a sad frown marking her features. 'I grew up as a disappointment, why would anything be any different now.'

Hinata's fists clenched as she remembered her husband's own disappointment to his long dead family. Her eyes narrowed as she pictured him in _her _house. Kissing _her. _Loving _her._

_'We've not even been married a month and he's already off cheating on me with Sakura.'_ She thought, as she shook her head, trying to rid herself of her disturbing thoughts. She did not care that he did not love her and that she did not love him but she felt, in her heart, a sharp stab of betrayal every time he looked upon her, his wife, without any consideration whatsoever. It stung, she realised, having to give up her whole life, her happiness, everything for him while he came and went as he pleased. It stabbed at her like a blunt and rusty knife in her heart knowing he continued to live while she had been forced to practically die.

Hinata heard the door slam shut, and she watched as he casually walked into the room, lipstick on his collar and stinking of _sex_, so she asked him where he'd been.

_'Even though I already know the answer.'_ she thought to herself.

"What is it to you?" He replied, his eyes flashing red, as he kicked off his shoes and threw himself into a chair. "Does it really matter what it is I do and who it is I do it with?" He smirked at her. "And anyway, I truly doubt you are completely innocent yourself. Don't tell me there's no one you have behind my back."

Hinata stared in shock at her husband before letting out a low laugh. "I am nothing like you," she spat, her eyes narrowed. "I have my pride. I have my honour and I will not let my family or my name down."

Sasuke recognised her stab at his morals and, regardless of the vast shame and hurt that burned within his very core, he ignored the remark, masking it behind a mask of cold indifference.

"Yea, whatever. Either that, or Naruto doesn't want anything to do with you." He laughed cruelly and leaned back in his chair. "I wonder, maybe it's because he's in love with someone else. Should feel sorry for him, though, the poor idiot. He's stupid enough to fall for someone that can never be his."

"I hate you!" She whispered, before repeating herself, only her voice was altered to a shout. "You think you're so smart, so fucking perfect! But you're not, _Sasuke_." She spat his name venomously. "I deserve so much more than this. What did I ever do to end up chained up to some... some... some filthy _whore_ that goes out sleeping with his current slut? Do you have to pay her, or something?"

Hinata knew at that moment she had crossed the line when she saw that Sasuke's masked had cracked and pain was shown clearly in his eyes. But she did not care at that moment. She did not care for him at all.

"Tell me Sasuke, is she good? Perhaps it's all that practice she gets with other married men, I do hope you pay her well!"

That night, Sasukes' slap had shocked Hinata.

"I don't care what you call me. A whore, a bastard, a... a... whatever... maybe I am. But don't you ever, ever call her a slut." His voice reminded her of her father, so cold, so hateful, and so controlled.

Tears had instantly sprung to her eyes, as she touched her cheek, her mouth opened slightly in shock. Looking at him, Sasuke felt a foreign emotion well up inside him as silent tears began to fall from her eyes.

_Pity._

"It's not fair," she whispered, her tears falling at a steady rate. "It's not fair how I-" Her voice cracked.

Trying to regain control of herself, she attempted to blink away her tears but found there were far too many to stop. "It's not fair that all my life, I was treated like... like a glass doll. Something that had no emotions so it didn't matter what you said to it, but you had to be gentle with because it might just break if you handled it too roughly." She smiled a sad smile, which had Sasukes' heart paining as he kept his face straight. "I was an object Sasuke! A thing, a fucking possession!"

Sasuke looked away, ashamed. He knew he hurt her but he thought she'd cope. He was unaware of how deep he'd actually cut her. "I'm sorr-"he began, his eyes never quite meeting hers.

"You don't how much it hurts!" She interrupted, unbelieving of his meagre apology as, she knew, he would never be sorry for loving Sakura. She reached out to clutch at his shirt as he continued to stare blankly back at her. "To watch everyone around you laugh, play, _live. _They were not weighed down by my responsibilities; they were not weakened by their own father's cruel words. It was only me, Sasuke," she whispered as her sobs began to race through her body. "I was alone, always alone... and now..." She blinked, causing more tears to fall.

"Now I am married... to _you_ of all people. I am married to the heartthrob, to the mysterious guy with a dark past. The guy _every single _girl _ever_ wanted,_ but_ me. I am forced to marry you, to give up the small part of life I did have, the small hope that one day I would be free of my clan, that I would fall in love and be happy. But now all my chances are gone!"

Turning her back on him, she walked to the window, her tears still falling. "If you can't be what I want, then why do I continue living? Why do I live with all this pain?" She asked him, and he honestly did not know.

"You won't even _try_ to love me, make me happy. You just leave me in this cold house and get on with your own life. I can't live like this anymore!"

Sasuke felt tears start to build in his own eyes, but quickly blinked them away, knowing he would not break his uncaring expression. He knew he would not cry and she would continue to believe that he did not care, but he hoped, in his heart, that one day she could forgive him for hurting her and that one day he could forgive her for not being Sakura.

"You can't give me anything!" She whispered, her back still facing him as she watched the sun from the window. "When you talk, you're words mean _nothing _to me. And I, I will always remain this miserable and pathetic girl, too weak to stand her own ground."

"No, you're wrong. You have changed, Hinata," he mumbled, breaking his silence, before turning around and leaving their house, his destination, for once, unclear to them both. He spoke once more as he left, his words echoing around her and striking confusion into her soul.

Not turning back, she continued to gaze at the door he had just left from, imagining Naruto beside her and contemplating his words:

"I forgive you, please, forgive me, too."

* * *

Hmm... Now you're all thinking 'what the...?' But anyway

Review! Also I would really appreciate some constructive criticism as I know my writing is lacking. If you have any thoughts on how I could improve, please share.

Just wondering, did this make any sense?

xXxXx


End file.
